


Princess

by antisepticeye (lovelykenobi)



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/antisepticeye
Summary: Anti chooses to be bratty and gets whats coming to him.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Danti Hoes GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Danti+Hoes+GC).



> This work is endorsed by the KC official sin playlist, or 2+ hours of my ideal sin music.  
> Listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/2K3O50llqZ9uX1Zretdy6q  
> I hope you enjoy reading !

       Anti did so many things that were to the total opposite of Dark. 

   The leather jacket, the plugs, the choker, the tongue piercing.

     He liked chaos while Dark liked order. Dark liked things clean cut, organized, perfectly coordinated. Anti tried to find ways to get his jeans to rip before they ripped on their own. 

     Dark could live with that. Anti was his, and even the opposites were perfect. Anti left a pit of desire in his stomach, a fervent lust. 

     Now that their hosts, Jack and Mark, were gone, dead many years, they could live as themselves, with nothing holding them back. The bodies they lived in weren’t shared: they were theirs only. 

     “Are you ready to leave?” 

Anti was wearing a black jumper with slits in it, exposing the pale skin on his shoulders with a black beanie, only revealing a few strands of his hair -- and the tightest pants Dark had ever seen on the boy. They hugged his curvy hips and when he leaned over to pick up his shoes, the way they curved around his ass -- 

Lord. 

      “A bit much for summer, don’t you think?” 

      “You know damn well I don’t feel the temperature, Dark.” 

His words had a sassy bite to them.

_ Hmmm…  interesting.  _

    On the way to the cinema, the attitude continued, Anti taking every chance to sass Dark. Anti obviously knew what he was doing, because every time he talked back, he would catch Dark’s eye, smirking. 

     With an innocent voice: “Something wrong, daddy?”

         It was making Dark hard, too. Fuck. 

   In the theater, Anti pushed it even more. Wandering hands “accidentally” brushed against Dark’s dick when reaching for the candy. When his eyes met Anti’s, the boy only bit his lip and looked away at the screen. 

         On the walk back, Anti walked just slightly ahead of him, almost showing himself off, the way those jeans hugged him and Dark couldn’t get his mind off what was underneath--

     Dark, distracted, almost tripped. 

    Anti looked behind him, smirking slightly. “ _ Distracted _ by something?” 

      God, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

    He pushed Anti aside into the alleyway, gently but firmly pushing him against the wall by wrapping a hand around his throat, squeezing slightly. 

    “You better watch your mouth, boy. You’re pushing it.” 

     “Or what? Will you  _ punish  _ me daddy?”He licked his lips, the silver ball showing just for a moment. 

      God, that sent shivers down his spine, making Dark only burn more with want. 

    “I’ve been educated in certain ways to discipline bad boys.” 

  The facade of toughness in Anti’s eyes dissipated a little. Dark knew how to control with words, and Anti was weak to his words. 

       Anti regained his composure. 

       “Prove it.” 

    Dark laced four fingers through his green hair, pulling on it, and Anti groaned slightly. 

      “That’s what I thought.” 

      Dark decided that walking wasn’t going to be the best option with the state of the both of them, and hailed a cab. 

   On the ride home, he decided to turn it up a notch in the cab and kept a hand on Anti’s thigh the rest of the ride. The boy quivered just slightly under his hands. 

     When they got home, Dark pitched his jacket off and gave Anti a look. “Clothes off. Bedroom. Now.” It came out as an almost-growl. 

    Anti hesitated for a moment, as if he was weighing his options, but obeyed. Dark undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves. 

      The other was waiting in the bedroom for him, still bearing light pink scratches and fading bruises from nights passed.  Anti, of course, noticed Dark’s staring, and grinned. “Admiring the view, daddy?” He turned around to face him and Dark admired his form, slightly feminine, the light blush on his cheeks, and his hard cock. God, he was pretty. 

          “Don’t push it any further, baby boy.” 

       Dark roped his fingers through Anti’s hair again, pulling him into a kiss, tasting the salt on his lips from the popcorn earlier, nipping lightly and pulling on the boy’s lip. 

     “You’ve tested my patience today, baby.” He snaked a hand around Anti, placing it on his ass and digging a couple nails in. Anti made a faint sound. “Someone ought to teach you some manners.” He pulled him in for another kiss, digging his fingernails in a little harder, causing Anti to moan into his mouth. From the way they were standing, Dark could feel Anti’s dick against him as they kissed. 

     Dark broke off, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Lie down across my lap, princess.” Anti followed the rules as instructed. 

“Tell me what happens to naughty boys, princess.”

           Anti’s voice quivered a little bit with his words. “Naughty boys get spankings.” 

          “How many spankings do you think you deserve?” 

         He thought for a moment. “I’ve been pretty bratty today, daddy. I think 25 should do.” 

          “You’re gonna count for me, aren’t you?” 

          Anti whimpered slightly. God, that was hot. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes daddy.”

          The first was a little softer, but it still made Anti groan. “One.”   

However, the gentleness faded quickly. The second one made him jerk, and so did the third. Anti groaned and counted after each one. “Harder, please.”

_ That’s what I like to hear.  _

__ The fifth made Anti cry out, rutting into Dark’s lap. “Five.... _ fuck. _ ”

       By the time Dark reached 15, Anti was crying slightly, each one making him both cry out and moan, each time the number getting harder to say. 

      “Daddy, please--” 

     Another. “Sixteen.” The sound came choked out of him. 

       “Daddy, ‘s too much, please--”

       “You chose the number, princess. Keep counting.” 

_ Smack.  _ “Ah! Seventeen.” 

     “Ah! Oh fuck-- fuck, pleaseee-eighteen!” 

      Nineteen was harder than ever. Anti forced his head into the comforter and groaned. “Nineteen.”

     “That one was for wearing those pants.” 

    “Daddy, oh god, oh god-- TWENTY!!” 

 The green-haired boy cried and moaned through the last five, becoming more and more desperate with each one. 

   By the twenty fifth, Anti’s ass was  _ thoroughly  _ reddened and he was panting. 

    “Now what do you say, baby boy?” 

     “Thank you, sir.” 

    “Good boy. Now I think you’re ready for some edging.” 

           Anti made a small whining sound in the back of his throat. “Yes daddy.” 

         “Lie flat on your back princess, and I’ll be right back.” 

   When Dark returned, he brought back with him Anti’s favourite bright green ropes and lube. Dark set to work putting ties around Anti’s wrists and attaching them to the headboard. 

      “Spread those pretty legs for me, baby boy.” 

     He did as he was told. Dark spent a few more minutes making sure Anti was comfortably tied but secure to the bed. He lubed up his hand, softly stroking Anti’s dick, only a light grip as to not give too much stimulation. He moaned and jerked against the ropes, unable to grind himself anymore against Dark’s hand to get more stimulation. “Daddy, please--” He moaned again. “I’m gonna cum--” 

     Dark immediately stopped the stimulation. “Bad boys don’t get to cum, princess. Not yet.” 

Dark moved up so he was no longer sitting next to Anti but their faces were close together. He brushed a strand of green hair out of his eyes. 

    “You look so pretty, baby boy, when you’re all at my mercy.” 

     Dark moved his hand back to Anti’s dick, pressing one finger at the sensitive tip, causing the boy to strain against the bonds. “Pleeeeaseeeeee….” 

   He made a fist around Anti’s cock and jerked him off real slowly, enough to draw out the loudest of whines and begs, until Anti was barely speaking coherently, just a mix of gasps and whined “daddy”s. 

         Dark kept him razor close to the edge, bringing him to the edge and leaving him there nearly almost ten times. Anti was a sweating, almost crying mess, crying out with every soft touch, begging, begging, begging. Every stimulation made him moan. 

        “Daddy, please, it hurts so bad, I need to cum--”a light touch and he cried out. 

  “Do you think you’ve been punished enough to deserve daddy’s cock, princess?” 

    Anti whined out a little “yes, please daddy.” 

         Dark moved to undo the bonds on Anti’s ankles, then the ones on his wrists, appreciating the rope marks they left on him. After the ropes were undone, he lubed up a finger, pressing it against Anti’s hole. Even that made him moan. “Please.” 

   He slowly worked the finger in, drawing deep groan out of Anti. He worked another in, stretching Anti, enjoying the little cries and whimpers from the boy. He applied more lube onto Anti’s hole, lubing up his dick. 

    “Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard, princess, until you remember who you belong to, and who you have to obey.” 

     “Please.” The desperation in his voice was apparent. Dark pressed the head of his cock against Anti’s hole, pressing in slowly and delighting in the groans that came from him as Dark stretched him. 

    “Daddy, you’re so big…” 

   Dark took hold of Anti’s hips, helping him push down onto his cock. 

      “Ah! Daddy, fuck--” 

      “My princess has got a real mouth on him.” 

     After a little time, Anti had taken all of Dark’s length, whining as he took the last of it. 

   “Can you ride me, princess?” 

    Anti nodded, moving his hips, making Dark groan. “You feel so good, baby boy, so fucking good--” He thrusted upwards, making Anti moan as he hit the boy’s sensitive spots. 

   Dark kept one hand on Anti’s hip, guiding him, but moved the other to stroke the boy’s cock. Anti’s thighs were shaking from the overstimulation. Anti pushed his hands down on Dark’s chest to gain more leverage, bouncing a little, biting his lip to hide some of the moans but moaning and whimpering nonetheless. 

    “Daddy, it feels so good, I’m gonna cum real soon…” Dark squeezed around Anti’s cock, drawing a loud cry out of him. Dark decided to move the hand from his hip up to Anti’s hair, which made the green haired boy groan. 

    “Keep riding me princess, you’re so good at this…” He moaned.

    “Dark, I’m gonna cum, please, a little harder--” Dark thrusted up again, pulling Anti’s hair down a bit with him. 

     “Cum for me, princess.” 

    Almost on command, Anti came, rocking forward and cumming all over Dark’s stomach. With a few more moments and hard thrusts, Dark came too, rocking hard into Anti through his orgasm. 

    “Baby boy, you’re so good.” 

   Anti moved onto Dark’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you for letting me cum daddy.” 

    Dark rolled over and kissed him on the forehead. “You took your punishment so well, baby. You deserved it. Such a good boy for me.” 

     Breaking their contact, Dark got up to get a warm wet washcloth and some soothing lotion, plus the softest blanket in the whole apartment. He cleaned himself up.

   “Lie on your stomach for me, baby.” 

     Anti rolled over, deep in subspace and obviously exhausted. Dark stroked his hair, cleaning him up with the wet washcloth.  “You’re such a good boy. Do you feel alright? Do you feel safe?” 

    “I’m okay, daddy. Just really tired.”

   Dark played more with his hair, applying some of the lotion to Anti’s red ass, real gently rubbing it in so not to hurt him. Anti snuggled up against him, making happy little sounds. 

   After some cleanup and a few coats of the lotion, Dark wrapped Anti up in the blanket and tucked him under the covers. “I’ll go make you some tea.” He paused for a moment. “You know I love you so much?” 

    “I do. I love you too, Dark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've hyped this work up so much on my twitter I'm praying that it's actually good and that people like it ! This is my first Dark/Anti fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous!  
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated. I love to hear what you think! I also take requests, so leave that in the comments if you have ideas ~.  
> Lots and lots of love,  
> XOXO KC


End file.
